An apparatus disclosed by Patent Document 1 is known as an apparatus which detects a parallel running vehicle existing in a blind spot on a vehicle rear lateral side. In the apparatus disclosed by Patent Document 1, only when an object is not detected by a front sensor but detected by a back sensor, the object is determined as a parallel running vehicle. Accordingly, the possibility is reduced in erroneously detecting a guard rail or a wall as a parallel running vehicle.